


Deathbeds.

by hannahlynn191



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, This fic is dumb, english has been beyond me lately, forgive my typos, ill update my long fic later, im just procrastinating, it's stupid and i probably shouldn't be allowed to write, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlynn191/pseuds/hannahlynn191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. The contract will finally reach it's completion... Or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathbeds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dumb, and all I'm doing is procrastinating writing a chapter on It's the Start of the End... So yeah... Sorry? I get a new chapter up eventually... Maybe :3

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible, young master," Sebastian said, his voice wavering slightly. 

 

"No. I want it to hurt. I want to feel all the pain I have caused others. That is an order. M-my final order," Ciel commanded, the last sentence the young Phantomhive figured he would speak. 

 

This is it. This is were it hit Ciel. This is where he realized he would die. It would end here. The contract would reach it's completion.

 

The demon placed a hand on Ciel's cheek, slipping the eye patch off with a subtle care. 

 

His eyes flared a fiery, molten, red, and he hesitated. 

 

For the first time, Sebastian Michaelis hesitated finishing a contract, one he has been waiting years for, the Meal of the Century.

 

He stared at the boy before him, the small boy with closed eyes and quivering breaths, and he felt a sharp pang is his chest, one he had never felt before. 

 

The pang reverberated through his chest, and a sinking feeling tugged from the pit of his gut. 

 

He mentally cursed himself for being so pathetic and leaned forward with full intentions of taking Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

 

Their lips were merely inches apart when Ciel's eyes fluttered open, one cerulean and the other violet and shining, and Sebastian froze. 

 

The pang got sharper, and his "emotions" were a swirling mess in his head. 

 

"What have you done to me, Ciel Phantomhive?" the elder murmured, brows furrowing together in response to an emotion that he refused to acknowledge. 

 

"W-what?" the young lord asked with a small shaky voice. 

 

Ciel was scared. He didn't want to die. He always thought he would be ready when it was time, but now that it was staring him in the face, he was utterly terrified. 

 

Sebastian knew it. He could feel the waves of fear rolling off the young Phantomhive. 

 

The demon didn't have any intentions of explaining himself until Ciel spoke again. 

 

"Do it, Sebastian. Get it over with. Stop fooling around," the boy snapped, albeit half-heartedly. 

 

Sebastian began to lean in once more, getting closer to capturing the lips of Ciel and taking what's rightfully his, but once again, was stopped by that damned pang. 

 

The demon knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't force himself to take the life of the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. 

 

"I... I cannot, my lord." 

 

"You can't? What do you mean you can't? Stop this teasing immediately," Ciel ordered, forcing down the tiny amount of hope that had bubbled up in his chest. 

 

"This is no joke, my lord," Sebastian said, hanging his head, onyx hair falling into his eyes. 

 

"Why can't you do it?" the teen questioned. 

 

"I'm not entirely sure myself, master. All I know is that I've grown quite fond of you... I have an idea. It's an absurd idea, but it's one nonetheless. If you would be willing, I would like to test something if you would permit me." 

 

Ciel nodded hesitantly in answer, not trusting his voice. 

 

The demon leaned in, but this time with entirely different intentions than before. 

 

Sebastian slanted his lips onto Ciel's, and the boy froze, unmoving. 

 

With more pressure applied from the older if the two, Ciel, against his better judgment, relaxed into the intimate embrace. 

 

All too quickly, Sebastian pulled back, silently admiring the dazed look on Ciel's face.

 

The young ten began to stutter, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

 

"It seems I was correct in my assumptions... That is why, my young master, I cannot consume your soul. I hunger for it with an intensity that I cannot begin to describe, but the thought of killing you sickens me to my very core. You, Ciel Phantomhive, have ensnared me in the labyrinth that is the very essence of you. I would sooner break our contract than take you out of this world. I'm very fond of you, Ciel, and I'm not ready to let go of you just yet," Sebastian said, his voice gentle as he reached up to cup Ciel's cheek. 

 

The Phantomhive boy was shocked into silence, his jaw slack. 

 

"I understand if you do not return the feelings. In fact, I fully expect you not to, but that won't change how I feel-" Sebastian was cut off with the press of lips against his own. 

 

The demon was completely still for a moment a little on the surprised side as that behavior was entirely uncharacteristic of his little lord. 

 

"You were not the only one with harbored feelings, Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled shyly, his face flushed. 

 

A smile broke out on the demon's face, and he nuzzled into the boy's hair. 

 

"I am overjoyed to hear that, little one," he murmured into the blue-black locks. 

 

Ciel's face flared a dark red. 

 

"Don't call me that," he choked out. 

 

"My apologies, young lord. I couldn't help myself," Sebastian amended, a ghost of a smile still flickering on his features. 

 

"It's fine... J-just don't let it happen again... Now, I do believe I would like to return home..." 

 

Sebastian stood and took a step back, looking fondly to Ciel's face before encasing the boy in his arms in one swift motion.

 

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
